ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Talk:Treasures of Aht Urhgan Missions
Why was this changed (redirected, actually) without holding a vote or anything? Besides, the game calls them "Treasures of Aht Urhgan Missions" in the mission log. Plus, if we do keep it like this, then we should be consitent and call the RotZ mission page Zilart Missions and the CoP mission page Promathia Missions. --Jopasopa 17:05, 6 January 2007 (EST) Article for Deletion Delete Do not under any circumstance place redirects on pages already in existance with a full list of contributers to make your own page. If you want to create a new page over a main page than you can discuss it on the forums or talk to one of the admins. The missiosn for these exist on Treasures of Aht Urhgan Missions. I reverted your changes to this page which consisted of you redirecting the proper name to the abbreviation. I vote this be deleted or you can incorporate it on the actual page but if anything this title should be a redirect and nothing more. Please do not do this again. --Nynaeve 20:02, 6 January 2007 (EST) :Delete: Per above. --Jopasopa 15:46, 14 January 2007 (EST) Comment: I'm sorry... it's my fault... I didn't realise there was a list of missions already, I had never hit it with my searches... spent a few hours making this page before I found out that it did exist. /(= = ) I kinda liked my table-summary thing, but if it doesn't fit the standard, go ahead and delete it.Hawkfangor 01:33, 7 January 2007 (EST) Comment: I kind of like your table as well. It is more infomative than just this list. I think that it wouldn't be an entirely bad Idea to transport this list onto the other page. What do others think? --Nynaeve 15:41, 14 January 2007 (EST) Comment: I like the table too, the 'type' column especially could help lead you to the mission you're looking for faster than just having a simple list, and also show you what's in store for your next few missions so you don't have to check through 5 different pages. It just needs some fixing up to look better (perhaps add color behind the rest of the columns rather than just the top row, so it's a bit easier to read). --Strifey 16:26, 14 January 2007 (EST) :Comment: Maybe if the Columns were made wider a bit - and yes maybe a light color in the background. --Nynaeve 16:37, 14 January 2007 (EST) Comment: Feel free to use the table and modify it as you like. I was just kind of messing around with what I thought would be useful as a quick-reference page. Again, sorry for causing trouble --Hawkfangor 23:45, 14 January 2007 (EST) Resolution: I modified it and moved it to the main TOAU missions page. --Gahoo 15:37, 25 January 2007 (EST) Fight Should the "fight" type be divided into other groups?: Drop: You have to fight enemies for a drop in order to progress. People that are not on the mission can usually help and get the item(s) before they are on the mission. Spawn: You have to spawn and defeat one or more enemies to progress. People that are not on the mission can usually help and can occasionally have the NM's defeat count before they are on the mission. Battle: You fight the enemy in a regular battle. People that are not on or past the mission cannot usually help. Other people fighting in the battlefield will prevent you from entering. Assault: You fight the enemy in an Assault area. People that are not on or past the mission cannot usually help. Other people fighting in the battlefield will not prevent you from entering? --Joped 21:54, 8 March 2007 (EST) Out of Synch the wiki and the game have a very different way of thinking about ToAU missions. for example, we all know you're on ToAU 1 as soon as you install ToAU and it sits there until you talk to naja salaheem. before you talk to her, you're on mission 1. then you see a cutscene, and when you come out of the cutscene, you're on mission 2. *the wiki's way of writing this is mission 1 -> talk to naja -> cutscene -> mission 2, and as such, the walkthrough for mission 1 is 'talk to naja and watch a cutscene' while the walkthrough for mission 2 begins 'deliver this package like so.' *the GAME'S way of writing this, though, is mission 1-> talk to naja -> change to mission 2 -> cutscene. as such, the walkthrough for mission 1 should be 'talk to naja, mission 2 is flagged as soon as the cutscene starts' while the walkthrough for mission 2 should be 'after the first cutscene, deliver this package like so' this doesn't become obvious unless you talk to the cutscene bards in whitegate, where you'll see Immortal Sentries (pt.1) and Immortal Sentries (pt.2) even though, by the wiki's reckoning, there would be one CS for land of sacred serpents and one for immortal sentries. if it was just mission 1 and 2, i wouldn't worry so much about it, but almost every single one of the cutscene-only ToAU missions are like this. you get (and lose) the glory crown at the beginning of passing glory (18), not the end of guests of the empire (17). you report on the black coffin and prepare to meet the empress at the beginning of guests of the empire (17), not the end of ghosts of the past (16). the cutscene at naja's place after you return from the black coffin is the beginning of ghosts of the past (16), not the end of the black coffin (15). etc. etc. etc.... it's a very minor change, perhaps even a tiny niggling little detail most people wouldn't see worthy of bothering over, but i've been recording the cutscenes to post in /Plot Details pages... it's driving me batty and some of the /Plot Details pages aren't going to make any sense unless i modify the mission writeups to put the cutscenes in the right places. i'm just putting this notice here as a reference for when people ask why the heck i'm doing this. D: i've already asked for a couple of people's opinion on it and was told i should go ahead and make the changes. --Eleri 14:32, 18 June 2007 (CDT)